


Family Don't End In Blood

by Muzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bobby Singer Lives, Bullied Dean Winchester, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Issues, F/M, Human Castiel, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Bobby Singer, Teen Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzz/pseuds/Muzz
Summary: Dean woke up in the middle of the night, gasping at the recurring nightmare about his mother’s death. He took a deep breath as he got out of bed and walked downstairs in the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water.“Nightmares?” Bobby asked as he entered the room. Bobby Singer was Sam and Dean’s guardian after their father was under arrest and placed in jail for life after murdering his wife. He was good friends with Mary, their mother, and since the two boys had nowhere else to go, Bobby decided to take the two in as his own.





	Family Don't End In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site... Well, first fan fiction EVER. Sooo... Hope you guys enjoy!

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, gasping at the recurring nightmare about his mother’s death. He took a deep breath as he got out of bed and walked downstairs in the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water. 

“Nightmares?” Bobby asked as he entered the room. Bobby Singer was Sam and Dean’s guardian after their father was under arrest and placed in jail for life after murdering his wife. He was good friends with Mary, their mother, and since the two boys had nowhere else to go, Bobby decided to take the two in as his own.

“Yeah… I’m just getting a drink.” Dean replied.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“It’s the same nightmare as always, there isn’t anything to talk about.” Dean shrugged as he set the glass down on the table, “I should probably go back to sleep anyways. I have a test in English tomorrow.” 

“Alright boy, but you know you can talk to me if you want to. I’ll always be here.” Bobby said as he watched Dean walk back upstairs to his bedroom. 

 

The next morning Dean got woken up by his younger brother Sam, “Hey Dean, get up, Bobby made breakfast.” He said as he shook his older brother.

“Alright… Alright, I’m awake.” Dean yawned as he sat himself up in bed.

“Don’t be laying around in bed like you did yesterday.” Sam said before he left Dean’s room and headed downstairs. 

 

Dean laid in bed for a moment longer until he had grabbed some clean clothes, getting dressed into an AC/DC T-shirt and some worn out blue jeans before walking downstairs into the dining room for some breakfast.

“Mornin’ Dean.” Bobby said as he handed Dean a plate of chocolate chip waffles. 

“What’s the occasion?” Dean asked as he glanced up at Bobby.

“What do you mean boy?” He replied.

“You don’t usually make breakfast, that’s all.” Dean shrugged as he started to eat the food set in front of him. 

“Just be thankful for the food you idjit.” He said before walking upstairs.

 

After breakfast, Dean grabbed his jacket and keys, “Come on Sammy, let’s go.”  He said while he walked outside to the impala, that was formerly owned by his father. “Bye Bobby!” Sam called out as he rushed outside and hopped in the passenger’s seat of the car. Once Sam was in, Dean started it up and drove off to school. 

After dropping Sam off at the Middle School, Dean parked at Sioux Falls High school. He rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and headed into the school.  

 

Dean walked to his first class which was, of course, English. He never really had good grades, even when he did try to concentrate. It didn’t help that the English teacher hated him, as well as almost every teacher. He sat down at his desk as the teacher handed out the test, “This is almost half your grade for the semester, so you all should’ve studied for this last night.” She said.

 

He could’ve guessed that when he gets the test back it would be failing. He left the class and started to head to his next as he accidentally bumped into someone in the hall, “Oh, sorry, let me help you up.” Dean said as he held out a hand. The girl stood up herself, “Back off.” She said as she grabbed her books off the ground. 

“I was just trying to be helpful.” Dean said defensively.

“Well I don’t need your help.” She rolled her eyes.

“What’s your deal? I didn’t do anything to you.” 

“You’re Dean Winchester, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, and?...” 

“You’re John Winchester’s son. I don’t want his son near me, your father’s a killer Dean.”

“You think I don’t know that? How does he have anything to do with me?”

“You could turn out just like your dad, and I’m not going to get myself killed because I befriended you.” The girl said as she left and walked past Dean.

 

Dean left the school after it let out and drove to the Middle school to pick up Sam. 

“How was school Sam?” Dean asked as he got into the car.   
“It was the same as any other day.” He shrugged while Dean drove to the house. “Bobby, we’re home!” Dean yelled through the house once they walked inside.

“I’ve got homework to do, I’ll be upstairs.” Sam said while walking up to his room. Dean went into the living room where he saw Bobby watching the news. He sat down next to him, “Hey Bobby. Whatcha’ watching?” He asked. Bobby paused the television and turned to Dean.

“Something’s wrong…” Dean said slowly as he could tell by his facial expression.

“I just saw the news… Your dad got out of jail.” Bobby answered.

“H- He what? I thought he was sentenced for life!” Dean exclaimed.

“He was- He  _ is. _ He escaped from jail, the cops are still searching for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the tags, it says Castiel will be in this fic, and he will, he just won't be in it until later on down the line... Once again, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
